The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: "That evening I saw something that I never wanted to see again. I saw Haruhi Suzumiya break apart, and I swore to myself there and then that I would do my very best to make her whole again." KyonXHaruhi.
1. Prologue

The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya: Prologue

I was sitting next to her lying body, in the dim, white room. She was still, except for the rise and fall of her chest, for once in her life she was quiet. The others had all gone home, but I could not leave her alone. The hospital was quiet at this time of the evening, deathly quiet. It felt strange after the madness earlier that day, when Itsuki called me to tell me the news. I looked down at the beautiful girl's pale face, framed by her lovely brown hair, for the millionth time since my arrival, and for the millionth time, her eyes were tight shut.

I buried my face in my hands, near my breaking point with worry over her. When I found out about the accident, I had rushed over as fast as I could. Everybody had been there, Yuki as expressionless as ever to most people, but I could detect the worry on her face which you would only notice after much acquaintance with her, Miss Asahina distraught over the events, even Itsuki had lost his smile. Then there was Haruhi, who was as motionless and deep asleep as she was now. My beautiful goddess, so very badly injured, and unconscious. I just wanted her to wake up, but when she did, I would have to tell her the bad news. That was one thing that I could wait forever to do. I had not noticed, but I had started to cry into my hands, when I heard the most beautiful of sounds.

"Kyon..."

I looked up at the sound of her voice, taking my hands away from my face to look at Haruhi. Her beautiful brown eyes were now open, her mouth was very slightly open too, and some colour was in her cheeks again. She was sitting up very slightly, looking at me closely.

"Kyon... where... where am I? What happened?"

"Haruhi..." I could not help my self, I threw my arms around her shoulders and pulled her up to my chest. "Haruhi, thank goodness you're okay."

Haruhi seemed slightly surprised by my actions and was still quite disorientated, it was evident when she spoke again, "Kyon... what happened?"

I loosened my arms around her, but still kept them around her, "Do you not remember? You were in a car accident."

Haruhi stared at me, as she seemed to put together what was in her mind with what I had just said, worry in her eyes, "Are Mum and Dad...?"

I bit my lip, this was the bad news I had for her, the thing I wanted to postpone forever. I tried to tell her, but I could not say it. All I managed to say were the words "I'm sorry Haruhi."

Her eyes went wide, disbelief filled them at first, but that was quickly replaced with shock. Eventually the shock disappeared as well, as the truth of what had happened set into her mind. All that was left in her eyes then was sorrow, and her tears started to flow. It was something I had never seen, and something I wished I had never had cause to see. Haruhi was crying, and all I could do was hug her tightly, letting her cry into my shoulder. That evening I saw something that I never wanted to see again, that I hoped would never happen again with all my heart.

I saw Haruhi Suzumiya break apart, and I swore to myself there and then that I would do my very best to make her whole again.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my Haruhi Suzumiya fic. This is set at some indefinite point after the anime. Please review this story, you know you want to.

Bis Bald

BW


	2. Broken

The Repairing Of Haruhi Suzumiya, Chapter 1: Broken

I waited outside for Haruhi's doctor to finish with her. It was the Wednesday after the accident that had claimed her parents and left her hospitalised. She was physically almost fully recovered, but mentally she was still in turmoil. I was very worried about her, all the brigade members were of course, not only for Haruhi, but also for the whole world, but I was especially worried about her. Through all the time of her bullying me into doing things for her and us arguing, a very close friendship had built up between us. She clearly recognised this too, as she refused to let me leave her side for more time than was absolutely necessary.

As the doctor came out, I prepared to go in to Haruhi again. As I went in, I noticed that she was sitting up looking out of the single window with a depressed expression. The room always seemed a bit cramped, and was a little dim due to the lack of light from the solitary, and rather small, window. Haruhi turned to look at me, and smiled slightly. "Hey Kyon."

I sat down in the chair by her bed, "How're you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better mostly, the doctor said that I could leave here in a few days."

"What're you gonna do when you get out of here?" I asked her, wondering about her plans. I knew that it was possible, likely even, that she would have to move away to live with relatives, and that I might not see her again afterwards. I hoped that it would not happen, but I could not see a way around it.

"I don't know... all my family's gone now..." I saw the traces of tears in her eyes again, and I put an arm round her shoulders. She sniffed a little, then continued, "I don't know of any other family I have, so I don't know what'll happen to me. Social services came in a few days ago, and told me that the nearest relative I have is a fourth cousin or something like that, I that they are sufficiently distant that they don't have to look after me, and so I'm basically on my own. My parents left everything to me, so at least I have money and the house, but I don't know if I can cope by myself."

Doubt and worry filled her expression, things so alien to her before. I was worried about her too: I doubted very much about whether she could effectively look after herself, especially in the state that she was in now, and felt that I needed to find a way to help her somehow.

I held her a little tighter in my arm, "Don't worry Haruhi, you know that we're all here for you whenever you need us."

She lay her head on my shoulder, which surprised me, then she said something that surprised me even more. "Thank you, Kyon."

The accident had really changed her a lot: in the old days, she would have rejected any physical contact between us, and would certainly not say my name without including 'stupid' or something similar. To thank me for anything seemed out of the question. Maybe this Haruhi was a slight improvement, but it was certainly better than the Haruhi from a few days after the accident, the one that was always crying, even seeming to be crying in her sleep. To me, this Haruhi was a vast improvement on that one. I am glad that she stopped crying, it hurts to see her cry like that.

* * *

Now some of you may be thinking, 'Aw, how sweet,' or something like that. The more sentimental will be thinking, 'Oh my, he worries so much for _the girl he loves_,' or some similar nonsense. Let me make it clear here and now, that regardless of how nice I might be being about her, and how I might be describing her as 'beautiful' every other line, I am _not_ in love with her or anything so ridiculous, we are just good friends, and if your friend were in the state that Haruhi was in, I would hope you would be damn worried. As for describing her as 'beautiful,' there's no way any sane man could deny the fact that she is. And NO I am NOT in denial here. That minor rant over, let us return to the story.

* * *

It was some time later that I returned home. My parents were by now used to my returning late in the evening, after staying with Haruhi until visiting hours were over. When I entered the kitchen, I saw my mother by the sink washing up after everybody else's dinner. My own sat on the table, with a microwave cover over it. I took it and placed it in the microwave, then my mother turned to me, "How was she today?"

"Physically, fine, she'll be let out in a few days. Mentally, a train wreck. She's really worried because she's got no family to look after her. It's hard enough for Haruhi to deal with the loss, without worrying about how she's going to live. She tries to cover her worries up, but I know that she is very worried. I'm just afraid every time I leave her that she'll cry when I've left."

"The poor thing," Mother said, before looking slightly thoughtful and leaving the room.

The microwave bleeped and I took out my meal. It was just some rice and fish, nothing much, but I did not really care at the time. I was still thinking about Haruhi. I knew all too well that her mind was in turmoil: every day at school Itsuki came in exhausted from dealing with yet another closed space. I almost pitied him, but it was Itsuki, so I never quite got around to pitying. Admittedly the spaces were getting smaller as time went by, but they were still pretty large. I had asked him why Haruhi had not remade the world so that the accident never happened. He had explained back then that she could not believe in such a world at all, and she knew that her parents were dead, plain and simple, so her powers would not activate.

My mother entered again, and sat opposite me, "Dear, I just had a word with your father, and if she wants to, Haruhi can stay with us for as long as she needs to."

Those were just about the best words that I had heard all day. With any luck it would stop Haruhi's worrying, and she would be able to recover from everything. Although the prospect of Haruhi staying with us was a little daunting, I knew that this was the best solution to the situation. I smiled, "Thanks Mum, I'm sure Haruhi will be happy to stay." I mentally made note to tell Haruhi the next day. With any luck it would help cure her present bout of melancholy. I knew that she would still be pretty down for a while, but with time she might return to her normal happy self.

* * *

I went to see her again the next day. As I looked through the door's glass panel, I saw that she was sat up in her hospital bed, looking out of the window again, and once again I saw that worried look on her face. It was a little painful to see her like that, it hurts like hell to see a friend go through something like this. I opened the door to her room and entered. When she saw me she smiled. It looked forced as usual, but I just smiled back and did not comment. "Hi Haruhi."

"Hi Kyon. How was school?"

"Pretty boring," I said as I sat down in the chair by her bed, as I had routinely done for the last week or so, "Everybody's been missing you, and hope you can come back soon."

"Well the doctors said I can leave on Saturday," Haruhi replied, "So I should be back to school next week."

"That's good, and speaking of you getting out of here..." I tailed off, unsure exactly how to tell her.

"What is it?"

"Well, if you want to, I'll understand perfectly well if you don't, but if you want to, you can come and stay with my family for as long as you need."

Haruhi looked surprised, very surprised. In fact, scratch that, 'surprised' does not cover it. Let us go instead with the word 'astonished.' So, Haruhi looked astonished, totally astonished. No, that's not strong enough. Let me put it this way, imagine the surprise you feel when somebody you like confesses their love for you. Now multiply that surprise by a few hundred thousand, and apply it to a facial expression. That is roughly the expression Haruhi had on her face at this point.

"I... can stay with you?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to live by myself?"

"No you don't."

"Kyon..."

"Yes."

"Thank you," she said after a pause. Then she gave me something that made me happy beyond words.

She gave me one of her hundred-watt smiles, a genuine one. Maybe helping Haruhi back together will be easier than I thought.

* * *

A/N: Well there goes one chapter. This whole idea just sprung on me suddenly the other day, after reading a few Haruhi fics. I may be a little delayed with my updates, as I have loads of exams at the moment, and four other fics to write, but watch this space for updates. Or set this on alert, and while you're doing that, you can review as well.

Bis Bald

BW


	3. Pieces

The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya, Chapter 2: Pieces

It was the day after I had told Haruhi about my parents' offer. I had spent most of the morning half-asleep in my seat, waiting for lunch. When it finally came, I ate as fast as I could, intending to go and find the other brigade members about the development. The SOS Brigade meetings had been canceled since Haruhi had been injured, so I had to try to find them at lunch. Of course I could have just phoned them later, but it was better to talk face to face. It did not take me long to find Yuki and Miss Asahina, although I suspect that the latter already knew, because 'classified information.' I then set off in search of Itsuki. I eventually found him on the roof, looking far less tired than the previous few days.

"Hey there," he said as I approached, wearing that constant grin of his. "I assume that something good has happened to Miss Suzumiya."

"Let me guess, no closed spaces?"

"There was a small one, but I didn't get called for that it was so small, so I could for once get a good night's sleep. If it was your doing, then I thank you very much."

"It wasn't completely me," I said, then explained about Haruhi coming to live with me.

After my explaination his smile turned into more of a smirk. "Well to be honest, I think that you are more the cause than you think you are."

I sighed, prepared for a long explanation, "Go on."

"Well, as you know full well, Miss Suzumiya 'chose' you. Now, in what way exactly do you think she chose you and why?"

I thought about it, "Well she chose me to be the one running around doing everything for her, and I suppose that it was because I talked to her to begin with, unlike everybody else."

Itsuki's smirk intensified, "Don't you think that it was a bit coincidental that you ended up sat right in front of her, the one person who would talk to somebody like her?"

I had never really thought about it like that. Originally we were just seated randomly, although the second time, when we were re-seated, I always assumed that her powers had something to do with it after I found out about them, the first time, why would I happen to end up in front of her?

Itsuki seemed to know what I was thinking, "I think what happened was that Miss Suzumiya wanted somebody near her who would talk to her, and who would be kind to her, regardless of her unusual behaviour. As such, you were chosen before you even started high school. If you realise this, it opens up an even bigger question. When exactly were you chosen? When you find the answer to that, I think that you will find an even more interesting question waiting for you."

Itsuki was starting to get on my nerves. It was okay when he told me all the answers, but when he gave me extra questions it pissed me off no end. I glared at him, "You know perfectly well what the answer is don't you."

"I suspect, I don't know per say."

"Then what do you suspect?"

"Bear in mind that this is only a theory, but bearing in mind all the other things that happened around then, I'd say you were chosen three years before we all met is a good guess for when we first met. At that time, you would have became almost as important as you are now to Miss Suzumiya. I doubt that you were created then, as Yuki was, but you certainly gained something, the same as I did. I think it may be that Miss Suzumiya wanted the person best in this world for her to be with would become irrevocably bound to her."

"When you say 'be with,' do you mean..."

"In every respect."

I had not been expecting this. Haruhi and me? A couple? A few weeks ago I would have thought it laughable. But she had changed a lot in the past week. Maybe is was not as ridiculous as I once thought it.

What am I thinking? This is HARUHI we're talking about. Even if I wanted it, I doubt very much that she would. She made it clear, _very_ clear, that she was only interested in aliens, time travelers and espers. A vision of her with each of the other club members in turn appeared. The one with Nagato seemed a little odd, the one with Miss Asahina involved a certain degree of molestation, while the one with Itsuki made me have an unnatural urge to punch the guy in front of me.

Itsuki laughed lightly at the clear look of discontent on my face. "I may well be wrong, don't take it as fact. But if my suspicions are correct, then it may be that you and Miss Suzumiya get very close soon."

The temptation to punch him was getting closer and closer to irresistible, but somehow I held in the desire. I spoke as calmly as I could after his jest at my expense, "I somehow doubt that Haruhi and I would ever get like that."

"Really? Well keep yourself in denial if you will." I so badly wanted to punch him now that it hurt not to.

"Regardless, when you say that I would be 'ideal' for her, in what way am I? I'm just a fairly normal guy."

"Exactly, you're so normal that it's abnormal. Most people have some strange quirk, but your weirdest aspect is your preference for girls with ponytails. To counterbalance Miss Suzumiya's abnormalities, she needed somebody who was perfectly normal to keep her safe. Also, they do say that opposites attract."

I would probably have hit him then, if the bell had not rung, signaling the end of lunch. Using it as a distraction, Itsuki got away from me. I will get him later, though I do not have a clue how.

* * *

I was waiting for the doctor to finish with Haruhi again. She always seemed to be there whenever I arrived after school to see Haruhi. Eventually, she came out, and I was about to go in to see Haruhi, when the doctor spoke to me, "Would you be Kyon?" I cringed slightly at the nickname. I assumed that Haruhi had spoken about me, using my nickname. I doubted Haruhi even remembered my real name, I might as well get it changed at some point, nobody ever uses my real name.

"Yes I am," I replied, wondering what the doctor wanted.

"Could I have a moment of your time, it's about miss Suzumiya." I nodded and she continued, "I understand that she is going to be staying with your family for the time being. First I must ask that you make sure that she comes in for her appointments for the next few weeks, and that if anything is wrong that you bring her in immediately, as she may have suffered injuries that we didn't detect. I doubt it, but it's just to be on the safe side. The second thing is a bit more... personal. I suppose that you may well already have noticed it, but her character may be somewhat different from before the accident."

I nodded at this point, "It's only natural, she lost her parents," I said.

"True, but that's not the only thing."

I was surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Well, in the accident, she suffered some trauma to her head. We aren't absolutely sure, but she might have suffered... I wouldn't call it brain 'damage' exactly, but the trauma may have resulted in a major character change, and she may have some level of memory loss. Also, her mental capacity may be somewhat reduced. I don't know exactly what affect if any it will have, but just be warned that she will likely change a lot."

I was startled by this, "Haruhi might change even more?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, and if it does happen, it will likely be permanent."

I was faced with something I did not want. Haruhi might change, and while perhaps not the ideal person, I really felt that I did not want her to change. Sure it was nice that she was thanking me now and things, but a major shift in her personality would mean that the old Haruhi I knew would disappear, the one that gave me all the good, if unusual memories.

I looked at the doctor again, "How likely is it that her personality will be much different."

"I can't say. But you need to understand the possibility of it. If she does change, I know it may be hard for you to accept it, but please, try to accept her." The doctor turned away, "Excuse me, I need to attend to my other patients. Do your best to keep her happy, you seem to be the best person at doing that." She left me feeling rather confused.

I put that aside though, and went into Haruhi's room. She was sitting up in her bed as normal, looking a lot more cheerful than she had the other times I had been to see her. When I entered she gave me a big smile, "Hi Kyon."

I smiled back, glad to know that she was still happy from yesterday, "Hey there. How're you doing?"

"Fine thanks." She seemed to be in a far better mood than she had been up to now. Maybe she was beginning to mend on the inside, as well as on the outside.

"That's good, I said as I took the seat by her bed. "You're getting out of here around 11 o'clock tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yep, I can't wait to be out of here. It's been _so boring_ here by myself most of the time."

I now noticed one thing about Haruhi that had definitely not changed: her habit of understating things so that people would not worry. I knew that the past week had been more than 'boring,' more like 'traumatising.' I did not comment on this however, just ignoring it. We both knew that she was doing it, and both knew that we both knew, but it was just something that I had to let pass. So instead I asked her, "What exactly do you want to do when we've got you out tomorrow?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling and saying, "I want to go somewhere nice to eat. The food here is barely edible, how they expect people to get well eating the stuff they put on a plate and call 'food' here I don't know."

Ah, another of those things that will never change about Haruhi, her ability to persuade anybody to do almost anything for her. I knew perfectly well that I would end up paying for it all, and for a bunch of other things that Haruhi would spontaneously decide she wanted, but she deserved a treat, considering everything that had happened to her lately.

"Okay, then after that we'll have to get your stuff before we go back home."

"Home..." Haruhi said quietly, looking slightly sad. I noticed immediately, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, and her slightly frowning lips turned up. "Home," she said again, with just a little more confidence. It seemed odd that me doing something so little could affect her so much. It was almost as if... no that could not possibly be the case. It is just a ridiculous idea.

Haruhi could not possibly be in love with me, right?

* * *

Wolfie-kun: *Facepalms* Kyon... you are so very slow. I'm sure all my lovely readers, some of whom have been nice enough to review this, have guessed some of the content of the next few chapters already.

Kyon: YOU are the one writing this, and as writer YOU are the one making me do this, so excuse me.

W-kun: True, the writer has even more power than Haruhi.

Haruhi: What was that about me?

W-kun: (to Kyon) crap. (to Haruhi) Oh, nothing.

Haruhi: Okay then, come on Kyon, you're supposed to be taking me to that restaurant.

Kyon: Hey, that's not 'til next chapter. And besides, you forgot your job here, because _somebody_ (glares at me) forgot to do it in the first place.

Haruhi: Okay, okay.

W-kun: Here we go, but before that, thanks to you who have already reviewed. To the rest: GET REVIEWING! Now over to you Haruhi...

Haruhi: Der Blaue Wolf/Wolfie-kun does not own Haruhi Suzumiya, how stupid, of course he doesn't own me, that would be slavery.

Kyon: (muttering) That doesn't stop you from claiming ownership of me.

Haruhi: (smiling sweetly) What was that Kyon?

Kyon: N-nothing.

Haruhi: Okay then: Wolfie-kun does not own anything connected to my melancholy, which makes even less sense... Wolfie-kun, why am I saying this?

W-kun: Never mind, (to readers) I don't own a damn thing, unfortunately.

Haruhi: Come on Kyon, time to go.

Kyon: (sighing) Okay.

W-kun: From me, Haruhi and Kyon:

Bis Bald

BW


	4. Tape

The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ch3: Tape

A brief explanation of my current situation. I am, at the moment preparing the guest room of my family's home to receive its first occupant in several months. Why? So that the girl who has completely changed my life can stay there. Under normal circumstances you would think of me as insane for doing this, not that sanity really comes into it whenever Haruhi is involved, but in the present circumstances, I think it was perfectly justified for me to act the way I was. How was I acting? I hear you ask. I was acting as if tthe world might split in two any second now, and to be fair, it could well do so. I had confidence in Haruhi, but she was still going through extreme emotional turmoil, and would for a while longer.

As I finished making the bed, I looked up at the clock. It showed that it was just gone quarter past ten. I had three quarters of an hour until I needed to be at the hospital to meet Haruhi. Note the word 'needed.' It would take about 25 minutes to get there, so I could give it a good quarter of an hour before I left. Note the word 'could.' In spite of the fact that if I turned up early, I would just end up waiting, I decided that it was best to leave now. Knowing Sod's first law, and the fact that just about every power in the universe usually conspired against me, I knew that unless I left very early, I would somehow arrive very late. Of course, having left so much time to spair, now nothing would go wrong, but life reserves its right to be a pain in the ass at all possible junctures.

There was also a little part of me that did not want Haruhi dishing me out a penalty for being late.

* * *

So it was that I was waiting for quarter of an hour while Haruhi got one last check-up, and the appropriate marks were made on pieces of paper. After that fifteen minute wait, Haruhi, carrying a bag of her possessions, and her doctor came into the waiting room that I had been directed to on my arrival. Haruhi had a slight smile on her face, and when she saw me it brightened up even more. "Kyon, thanks for waiting, I hope you weren't waiting too long."

I was pleasantly surprised at her concern, but managed to hide it, "No, not too long."

Her doctor now spoke, "Kyon, could you take this please, it's a list of appointments for Miss Suzumiya, just so that you both know when we expect her."

I took the paper and glanced down the times, there were about a dozen. All of them were week-ends, mostly Saturday afternoons. I folded it in quarters and put it into my wallet. I stood from the chair I had been waiting in, and the doctor said, "Well goodbye, and I'll see you next week Miss Suzumiya."

She left us, and I turned to Haruhi, "Ready to go?"

"Ready." We left the waiting room, and then walked out of the hospital building.

"So, where do you want to go first?" I asked her.

"Hm... well," she put a finger to her lips and looked sky-wards, a thoughtful expression on her expression of deep thought was just the same as the old one she used to wear all the time. After a moment she looked back at me, "If you don't mind Kyon, could we go to a park of something, after so long inside, I just want to go somewhere open."

"Okay," was my only responce, as we started walking in the direction of the nearest park.

* * *

I must say, this one bench holds a lot of history, I mean a lot. It is the same bench as the one where Nagato asked me to meet her when she first told me that she was an alien interface. It was also the same one that Miss Asahina and I found ourselves on when we went back in time and met the younger Haruhi. Now Haruhi and I were sat there, sipping the drinks that I had just bought us. It was a very warm day, hotter than early spring should be, and it was sunny. A sure sign that all is right in Haruhi's mind or at least it was right enough that she was not affecting the weather.

That was one odd thing about Haruhi, although she was the best liar I knew, and could hide her feelings from almost anybody if she, as soon as you found out the truth about her powers, she was easier to read than Miss Asahina (little). Her moods were often reflected in the stability of the world around her. Take today for example: if you just looked at her, you would see a girl who appeared slightly bored, with nothing to be particularly happy or excited about. Once you knew the truth about her powers, you could see that she was remarkable happy, just from the weather around her. It was nice that the weather gave me an early warning system most of the time.

Haruhi noisily slurped the last drops of her juice up with her straw, and then leaned back, a somewhat contented look on her face.

"Want another drink?" I asked her.

"Nah, thanks. I'm fine now. It is pretty damn hot though, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I muttered back. If only she knew why it was so hot. But of course, just as I was thinking this, a cool breeze started to blow.

"Ah, that's better," Haruhi sighed contentedly.

And the supreme goddess powers strike again. Haruhi never ceases to amaze me. Then I heard a slight growl, and I looked around surprised. I noticed Haruhi had a light blush on her cheeks, "S-sorry, I forgot to eat breakfast so..." Her stomach made another noise of complaint.

I laughed lightly, and she blushed a deeper red. "Come on then, we need to get you something to eat."

* * *

It was not long before we were sat in the restaurant. It was hardly an impressive or big place, but it served good Japanese food, as was clear from the rate at which Haruhi devoured her meal. I was eating at a more leisurely pace, smirking as she ate her way through the largest meal she had been able to find on the menu, with three side dishes. Os course, my wallet rebelled slightly, but the rebellion was halted when I went for just about the smallest meal possible. My wallet was used to forking out for Haruhi, and at least this time ther was a good reason for me to treat her.

Haruhi took a brief pause from her furious eating to gulp down a mouthful of her juice, before returning to her meal with great vigour. She was attracting a few odd glances from the other patrons, but for once I paid them no head. At least this time Haruhi was not doing something stupid to catch their attention, even if it was a little odd to see a girl eat about four times as much as the boy sitting next to her. But Haruhi always was over the top with everything, why should the new Haruhi be any different.

She soon finished her meal, and sat back in her chair, giving a contented sigh. I finished my meal not long after, and looked over to her.

"Dare I ask, desert?"

She smiled back at me, "No thanks, I wouldn't want to strain your wallet any more."

"That's fine, have as much as you want."

"I was kidding, I'll pay for myself."

Did I just hear that correctly? Mental rewind here... yes I did hear right, she just offered to pay for herself. My wallet jumped for joy, but then curled back into a ball and weapt when I replied. "No Haruhi, today I'm treating you."

"But..." Haruhi began.

"No buts, you deserve a treat."

Haruhi looked as if she were going to say more, her mouth slightly open, but then she closed it and looked down blushing slightly. "Thank you, Kyon."

Those have to be some of the best words I have ever heard coming out of Haruhi's mouth. Her thanking me just makes me happy. It never happened with other people, but with her, I just feel really good when she says it. Maybe it's because it's so rare for her to say those words to anybody, that it makes me happy that she says it to me. I have not the slightest clue.

My thought process was interrupted when I heard somebody from outside shout "Look!" I glanced over to where I heard the voice, a voice I was hoping did not belong to the person I thought it did. What I saw made me wonder if there was a god in this world (apart from the one sitting opposite me). Of all the people to see me and Haruhi together, why did it have to be Taniguchi and Kunikida?

* * *

Kyon: Oh shit!

Haruhi: Hey it could be worse.

Wolfie-kun: Yeah, they could have caught you kissing.

Kyon&Haruhi: SHUT UP!

W-kun: Touchy aren't you?

Kyon: Why does the writer have to be such a (fill in expletive).

Haruhi: Hey, Kyon, watch your language.

Kyon: Why should I?

W-kun: sorry to interfere with this lovers' quarrel, but...

Haruhi: PENALTY for you Wolfie!

W-kun: I'm not in the brigade.

Kyon: Well in that case Haruhi won't object to me beating the crap out of you.

W-kun: Er... well I'd best be off, (transforms into wolf and starts running).

Kyon: COME BACK HERE!

Haruhi: Wait for me Kyon!

W-kun: From us all:

Bis Bald

BW


	5. Shards

The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ch4: Shards

Haruhi and I were walking to her house to collect her things. What? You want to know what happened when Taniguchi and Kunikada found us together in the restaurant? Do you really want to force me to relive those painful moments? Suffice it to say that they got totally the wrong idea as always, and I ended up nearly killing them. The only odd thing was that Haruhi, instead of taking offense, merely blushed. Although I did notice that when I denied we were anything more than friends, she did look down at the floor very suddenly.

Regardless, we got away from them eventually, and were now heading to Haruhi's house, while I worked out how best to avoid Taniguchi at school for the next week. When we reached Haruhi's house, I realised that I had never actually been there before. I had also never met her parents. The former I was about to do, while the latter, I'd have to wait until I went to whatever world I'd end up in after this one, if Haruhi wanted there to be an afterlife. Ignoring for the moment the (im)possibilities of an afterlife, I followed Haruhi in as she unlocked the door and entered her house.

I don't honestly know what I should have expected. The house was surprisingly ordinary, considering that God lived there. Nothing to suggest any of the bizarreness that Haruhi had always been surrounded by. I was not sure if I was surprised or not by this, after all, maybe she was odd, but her parent were probably normal people, even if they did create Haruhi. I followed her down the hall, looking into some of the rooms briefly. I noticed a living room, which was, from what I could see, rather tastefully decorated, a kitchen, with some of the best appliances you could get, and some sort of study, probably her father's. I remember her mentioning once a while ago that both her parents had worked as doctors, so they probably got a lot of pay, so it didn't surprise me that her house showed signs of wealth.

Haruhi was turned up some stairs. Since we had entered, she had kept her gaze straight forward, but as she started climbing the stairs I noticed that she had tightly clenched her jaw, and looked as if she were fighting off tears. I knew it was probably hard on her coming back here after what had happened. She was probably reminded of her parents every step she took, and by everything she lay her eyes on. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't think of anything, so I just followed her up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a landing, with several doors coming off it. Haruhi stopped in front of one, and turned her head to look at it. I saw her face again, and saw the moisture in her eye.

"Haruhi?"

"This was my parents' room..." She spoke without looking at me. Her eyes remained fixed on the door, and her hand loosened, letting the bag she had been carrying drop to the floor.

"Haruhi..." I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

A tear leaked from her eye, as desperately as she tried to hold it back, "When I was little, whenever I got scared at night, like when there was a thunderstorm, I'd come in, and my parents would let me sleep with them... whenever I was scared by anything, they'd always be there..."

As she finished, the tears started flowing thick and fast. I did the only thing I could think of, I stepped up to her a put my arms around her. She turned into my hug, looking up at me, still clearly trying to hold back the tears. I pulled her closer, "It's okay to be scared Haruhi, and if you are, you can come to me."

"I'm being silly, crying in front of you Kyon." She tried to keep some sort of resolve in her voice, but I could tell that she was faking it.

"It's okay to cry Haruhi. I won't tell anybody."

"You won't?"

"No, why should I? Even if you cry, you're stronger than I am, and I respect that strength. But I know that even the strongest person needs to cry sometimes." I didn't know where this was coming from, I just kept talking, hoping that what I said would comfort the girl. "It's okay to cry Haruhi, if anything, crying is good at times like these. It shows you're still human."

Haruhi placed her chin on my shoulder, "You promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

Haruhi then lowered her head, and stopped holding back, weeping audibly, and through it I held her. It didn't occur to me then how strange it was, me standing in the Suzumiya house, holding a weeping Haruhi tightly in my arms, gently rubbing her back with my right hand, while my left sat at the top of her back just touching her hair. Her face was buried in my shoulder, and the t-shirt I was wearing was slowly getting wet.

Eventually Haruhi raised her head off my shoulder and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, but she had a slight smile on her face. "Thanks Kyon," she said softly, before turning to make me release her. But she took my hand and lead me to her own room, grabbing the fallen bag with her free hand. I was slightly surprised by her taking my hand, but didn't think too much about it. She had been acting pretty strangely, for her, recently, and this seemed only slightly odd compared to the rest. Funny that I should think of her acting like a normal person as odd, but that was just the way she is.

When we got to her room, I was prepared for something weird, something unimaginably strange, I mean, even if Haruhi's parents had stopped her oddness from spreading to the rest of the house, her own room would surely be a physical manifestation of her bizarre nature. When she opened the door and I saw inside, I let out a gasp. It was just like any other high school girl's bedroom, not that I had been in many, but it was just so normal I was taken aback.

The room was small, with walls that were off-white, with a window opposite the door. There was a neatly made bed, with plain green covers, a desk under the window, kept tidy, with a small alarm clock sitting on it next to a laptop, a large closet, presumably where Haruhi kept her clothes, and a bookshelf, crammed with books. I thought that maybe her reading matter would betray her character, but there were no sci-fi books as I had expected. Most of them were the typical romance books that you would expect to be on a typical girl's bookshelf, not on the bookshelf in Haruhi's room.

She placed her bag on the bed, the opened the closet, looking through the clothes in there. Then she turned to me again, "Kyon, I'd like to change into something else, 'cause I've had to wear these for a while, so..."

I immediately turned and left the room, closing the door behind me. I initially just stood there, looking boredly around, until I noticed a door ajar. Now, I know about how curiosity killed the cat and all that, but there was just something about that door that felt irresistible, as if it were calling out to me. You can guess that I gave in to curiosity and went over to it, pushing the door open.

It was apparently just a storage room of some sort, with boxes lying around. Nothing really caught my eye, until I noticed a box that was sitting open at the top. I went over to it and looked into the box. Inside were a lot, and I mean a lot, of books on aliens, from stories to discussions on the possibility of them existing. I'd put good money on there being similar boxes in that room for time travelers and espers.

I moved to another box and opened it. In this one was a notebook on top of a pile of other things to do with aliens, time travelers and espers. Feeling a little apprehensive, I picked the book up and flicked through it. It seemed to be somewhere between a diary and a notebook of observations about Haruhi's fantasy world. I felt a little guilty about reading it, but I could hardly help myself.

As I flicked through, I noticed that there were drawings every so often. One I saw was of the whole brigade together, then there was one that really caught my eye a few pages later. It was a picture of me and Haruhi, but that was not the strange part. In it, we were kissing. It was under an entry about the 'dream' she had about the closed space and me, the one ending with, you know...

I looked further through, and every time there was a picture of me and Haruhi we were close, in one holding hands, in another, she was in my arms. A couple of things about this impressed me. First, I never knew Haruhi was such a good drawer. Second, none of these images were from real life, so they all had to be from her imagination. Just after thinking that, another picture caught my eye. It was of me and Haruhi again. In this picture, she had her hair in a ponytail, and she and I were holding each other close, our lips bare inches apart.

Above the picture was another entry, which I skim-read. It was all about me, about all the things she liked about me. Then at the end, one sentence which I carefully read, 'I might as well admit how I feel, I...'

This is the point where some sort of interruption should happen. This is the point where Haruhi should catch me, and tell me off, stopping me from reading the end of the entry. But let's face it, the chances of her coming in right then were a million to one against. So I read those last two words, '...love Kyon.'

I felt my face heat up. No, this couldn't be true could it? It made no sense! Haruhi in love with me.

"Strange isn't it?"

I turned to see the speaker. Haruhi stood at the door. I hadn't heard her come in, and stood there frozen. She took my silence as a sign to continue, "It's strange that after I spent my life trying to find the strange and unusual, I ended up wanting the most normal thing in the world." She walked towards me slowly, "It was shortly after I wrote that, that I packed all my things about the unique and unusual into these boxes and hid them, so that if you ever came here then you'd see me as more normal, more your type of girl. That's all I ever wanted to be, I realised that. I wanted to be your girl."

I was still amazed. Haruhi was actually in love with me. I half expected her to suddenly start laughing and tell me it was all a joke. But neither of us laughed. She just started to speak again, "So Kyon, maybe I should tell you properly. I love you."

This is the point where all you soppy people will think that I discover my hidden feelings, then throw myself at her before we indulge in a passionate kiss. Unfortunately for you, even with Haruhi around, this is reality. In reality, when a friend tells you that they love you, you just feel muddled. I was thinking about how I felt for Haruhi, trying to work it out for myself. Did I feel anything for her? She was a beautiful, intelligent girl, but did I love her? I wasn't sure.

"Haruhi..."

"Yes Kyon?" She looked hopeful, she was pleading every god, other than herself, that I would love her.

"Haruhi, I don't know how I feel. I'm sorry but..."

I didn't finish, as Haruhi's face fell. She looked down, "Of course... how could you like me?" she started to cry for the second time that day.

"Haruhi..." But before I could say anything else, everything went grey, just like a closed space, then the world around me shattered, leaving darkness surrounding me. Then I blinked, and everything was light again. I was standing outside Haruhi's bedroom again. I blinked a few times, before I looked around again. I saw that same door, only this time it was closed. I tried to work out what just happened. I glanced at my watch. It had been barely half a minute since I had left Haruhi to change. How the heck all that had happened so quickly was completely beyond me.

Unless of course it hadn't. Sounds stupid? But consider a few things, I was standing in the exact position I had been in about five minutes before, and we seemed to have gone back in time as far as I could tell. Had Haruhi wished for this? It would make sense, considering that the area around us seemed to turn into a closed space just before I found myself here again. It seemed that, as normal, I was in some strange situation thanks to Haruhi.

As I thought about the situation, I heard the door behind me being opened, and Haruhi came out. She had changed into a white t-shirt with a fairly short light green skirt. She was smiling at me, reinforcing my theory that, to her at least, what had just happened, hadn't really happened. I was still trying to work out what had happened in the back of my head, but spoke to her, "You finished changing then?"

"What do you think Kyon? Stupid, do you think I'd come out half-way through changing? Is that what you wanted? You little pervert." She sounded oddly much like the Haruhi before the accident.

I sighed, "Fine then, if you're finished, then do you need any help packing your stuff?"

"Nah, I only need a couple of things." She turned back into her room, this time leaving the door open. As I looked in, I noticed something was odd in there. Instead of the plain white walls, I saw a few posters that seemed to have materialised. They were for some cheesy girl-films, that you might see in a very girly-girl's room. The last place in the world I would have expected to see them in was Haruhi's bedroom. The fact that they materialised there in the last few moments was even weirder. I glanced at Haruhi again, and was shocked to see her hair, which had mere moments before been in it's usual hairband, was now about half a foot longer, and tied up in a ponytail.

Everybody will be wondering now what the hell was going on. Well I'd love to share it with you, but I'm just as clueless. I started to wonder if I had simply missed the fact that her hair had somehow changed length and style, but I was sure I hadn't done anything so stupid.

Just then, my mobile started to ring. I quickly stepped out of the room and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Kyon,"_ Koizumi replied, his voice sounding strained, _"could you please tell me what the hell just happened to you and Miss Suzumiya?"_

"What do you mean?"

The usually calm and collected Itsuki then lost it, _"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT KYON! You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. You just did something bad enough to cause Suzumiya to reset time, and her own character!"_

"Wh-what!" I could not believe what he just said, "So you mean..."

_"To put it simply, Suzumiya's subconscious is trying to make whatever just happened never happen again, without causing pain to Miss Suzumiya."_

One thought passed through my head at this point: 'Shit.' Why you ask? Because the best way of making what happened never happen again involved me being erased from existence, whether or not she was in love with me.

* * *

Kyon: SHIT!

Wolfie-kun: Don't worry, I'm not getting rid of you, yet at least, you are the narrator.

Kyon: I don't think Haruhi is that kind though.

Haruhi: What was that about me Kyon?

Kyon: (to Wolfie-kun) Is this one in love with me?

W-kun: (to Kyon) Probably.

Kyon: (to Haruhi) Er... nothing, I wasn't saying anything.

Haruhi: (pouting) Kyon~ I know you said something.

Kyon: (to W-kun) Help!

W-kun: Hey Haruhi, why don't you take Kyon shopping?

Haruhi: Good idea Wolfie, come on Kyon.

Kyon: H-HEY! (to W-kun) I'll get you for this!

W-kun: (laugh-howling) Well, that's it for the moment. For now:

Bis Bald

BW


	6. Because Haruhi

The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ch5: Because Haruhi

There have been several times in my life, I have felt that the chances of my surviving the next few minutes were small at best. Of those times, all have been directly linked to Haruhi, although mostly, she is not herself the actual cause for my life to be in peril, but instead it is one of her creations. However, in the present case, I was in severe danger of being wiped from the universe by Haruhi herself, all to avoid her being hurt by me not being in love with her.

The biggest problem in this case is that I think I might be in love with her. The trouble is, being the rational person I am, I prefer to have proof of a fact before I commit to its truth. In this case, that proof was absent. I mean, sure, she's beautiful, she can be nice when she's in a good mood, and lately she has been getting more bearable, but that does not necessarily mean that I love her, just like I'm not truly in love with Miss Asahina, whatever I may say to her credit, however beautiful and kind the girl may be. The same goes for Haruhi, although in her case I am admittedly less sure of myself.

Now, to return from my inner monologue, if you can call it that, I am currently carrying two of Haruhi's three bags from her house to mine, while she walks beside me carrying the remaining one. For the record, I offered to carry the two bags, after she insisted that she could manage all three and nearly fell over. I sometimes wonder about this aspect of Haruhi: while she is often quite happy to lump boring jobs on others, she also seems to like showing that she is independent and can do things for herself.

Anyway, we were walking in silence, not an uncomfortable silence, but it was more a general 'we have nothing to say right now of any relevance' silence. This of course gave me plenty of time to think through the situation I was in. I have come to the conclusion that I am in no immediate danger, or else I would likely already be nonexistent.

I had told Koizumi what had happened between me and Haruhi. He had said he would do his best to find out what exactly had happened, and tell me as soon as possible.

I glanced over at the source of my trouble, her long ponytail making her look especially good to me. Why did she have to look so good? It just added to my confusion knowing that I could have that beautiful girl as my girlfriend, but being unsure of whether I wanted it or not. Why does everything always have to happen to me?

Oh yeah, because Haruhi.

After a while, we reached my house, and I dipped into my pocket to find my house key, and unlocked the door, all the time juggling the two bags I was carrying. I got the door open, and entered, holding the door for Haruhi to follow me.

"Well Haruhi, here we are."

Haruhi had been to my house before, but mainly just to pick me up for some crazy activity, rarely had she stayed for more than a few minutes. Now she looked around with keen interest, which was understandable given that she was staying with me for the indefinite future.

My mother had evidently heard us come in, and came out of the kitchen to greet us, "Haruhi, it's nice to meet you properly at last."

"It's nice to meet you too, and thank you for letting me stay Mrs..." then Haruhi realised that she had completely forgotten my real name, and therefore had no idea what my mother's name was. She flushed red at this realisation.

My mother laughed, "You can just call me Mum if you want."

"Um... okay... Mum," Haruhi said slightly nervously. It occurred to me that maybe it felt bad to her, so soon after losing her own parents, but then again, maybe having family again would be good for her.

"Come on," I said to Haruhi, "I'll show you to your room."

I lead her up the stairs to the guest room. As it happened, the room was just across the hall from mine, it almost seemed to be too much of a coincidence that we would be sleeping in rooms just on the opposite side of a corridor. But Haruhi's powers had not been around for long enough to affect the building of the house, and besides, she couldn't exactly preempt that this situation would arise could she? Actually I'd rather not contemplate that one.

The room itself was fairly plain, with just a desk, a newly made bed and an empty closet. I put the bags I was carrying down by the bed, and turned to Haruhi, as she put her bag down too.

"Well, this is it. I hope you like it."

"It's fine Kyon, as long as I'm not completely alone I'm happy," she tilted her head when she had said this, and smiled brightly. "And Kyon, thanks for today, it was fun going places with you."

I could do nothing but smile back. Then I eventually thought I should reply, "Well, I'll let you settle in, if you need me, I'll be in my room opposite."

"Okay, thanks again," her smile was bright, and made me feel good too. When I finally got myself out of the room, and into my own bedroom, I sat on my bed and took the time I now had to think through what had happened today. I thought about everything that had happened, and wondered why I was still in this world. Then something hit me: Haruhi was in love with me.

It had not completely hit home until that moment, when realisation hit me. I had to work out how I felt about her, and quickly. I did not want time to end up repeating again at all, and if she decided that she could not continue with her life until she had confessed, then we might end up in an eternal time loop again if I couldn't decide about how I felt. For once in my life, I had to be decisive, and for that one time I had to be, I just couldn't work out how I felt.

The biggest problem that faced me was that if I found out that I did _not_ like Haruhi like that, then she could quite easily just wipe my existance away. Because of that, I felt that I had to fall in love with her, but if that was the only reason I did love her, to save my own life, what kind of love would that be? I'm begining to hate this inner monologue of mine, it always points out the bad of everything. But it does have a lot of material to work with. Why does this stuff always happen to me.

As I said before: because Haruhi.

After thinking some more, I heard the doorbell ring, and heard my mother answer it before she called up to me. When I got down, I found the other brigade members waiting for me.

Miss Asahina smiled when she saw me, "Kyon, it's good to see you. Where's Miss Suzumiya?"

I was trying to work out why exactly everybody was here. I could understand the cover reason: that they had come to see how Haruhi was doing now that she was out of hospital. I can only assume that the real reason is what happened between me and Haruhi at her house.

"Haruhi's upstairs, she's putting her things away. We only got back a few minutes ago."

Koizumi, with his big fake smile, spoke when I had finished, "Well maybe we should go up and see her."

"Sure," I knew full well that Koizumi had planned how to get me alone to talk/rant to me. I just followed his suggestion and lead the others upstairs.

When we reached Haruhi's door, I knocked, before I got called to "Come in." We entered, and almost surprisingly, the room had not mysteriously transformed. Haruhi was at the closet putting some clothes away. When she turned to face us, her face lit up, "Guys! You came to see us, that's great!"

"It was the least we could do Miss Suzumiya," Itsuki said, being his usual kiss-ass self. I really wish he wouldn't do that.

"It's only natural Miss Suzumiya," Miss Asahina said. "How are you?"

Miss Asahina got chatting to Haruhi, while helping to put her things away. Koizumi then tapped me on the shoulder, "Kyon, do you think you could show me to the bathroom?" I noticed where he was looking: straight at Haruhi, particularly at her now long hair, that was still in that wonderful ponytail.

I took the hint, and lead him out of the room. We headed towards the bathroom, just to make sure that if Haruhi were being observant then she would not get suspicious.

"So," I said when I judged we were out of earshot of the bedroom, "Tell me the worst."

Koizumi did something I had never expected, he dropped his smile. Instead of the plastic expression he normally wore, a frown adorned his face. "Kyon, first let me tell you something. What I am about to tell you is honestly complete conjecture. For once I seriously don't know what exactly is going on."

Now, if there is anything that threatens the world as much as Haruhi's temper, it's Koizumi not knowing something important. As such, I was just thinking how much I had liked this world after Koizumi said those words. With any luck though, I would still exist in the new world Haruhi would no doubt create.

Koizumi continued, "However, what I _think_ is happening is that Miss Suzumiya is trying to make herself into your ideal girl. It seems that her subconscious had found that to be the best way to avoid your rejection, without hurting Miss Suzumiya, as totally removing you from the world would leave a gap that would need to be filled. So, as your continued living will undoubtedly result in her confessing again, she wants to have the best chance possible of being accepted. As such, she is going to change to fit whatever you would think of as your ideal girl."

"So that's why she instantly grew the ponytail?"

"Indeed. She will also to a degree conform mentally to what she perceives to be your ideal. Basically, she is trying to get you to fall in love with her."

Great, this situation could not get any better. I mean, who wouldn't want God to be trying to make you fall in love with her, and changing the world around herself to achieve it, as well as herself, and if you didn't fall for her, then the world would be torn to shreds most likely. If you didn't catch the sarcasm in those comments, you really need help, almost as much as I do.

I finally decided it was best for me to speak, "So what will happen if I don't fall for her?"

Koizumi muttered something under his breath, I only caught the word 'denial,' before he spoke audibly, "If you don't fall in love with her, then she will destabilise the time-line every time she tries to confess. Also, she may destabilise her own body by quickly changing her own body too much. Basically, either the world, or she herself will be in great danger."

Thanks for giving me more confidence about the situation Koizumi, I now know that the world is most likely going to be destroyed if I don't love Haruhi. Why does the fate of the world have to rest on my back?

You guessed it: because Haruhi.

* * *

It was some hours later that I was once again granted the privacy of my own room. The rest of the day had been spent with talking to the other SOS Brigade members about this and that, not much about world ending catastrophes. I was wondering what Nagato and Miss Asahina knew about what was going on, but put that aside for the moment. They had all left a little before dinner, at which, Haruhi had politely eaten only so much, before my mother told her not to worry, at which point she started eating like there was no tomorrow.

Right now, I was trying my best to work out how I felt about Haruhi. Did I love her? How the heck shoul I know. Let's put it another way: what was there not to love?

After struggling with that question for a while, I determined the answer was 'nothing.' I liked everything about Haruhi, but there was still something that I couldn't place that made me think I might not love her. Why did my life have to be so confusing?

If you don't know the answer by now, then you really are thick, but just in case: because Haruhi.

* * *

Kyon: Urgh, why does this have to happen to me?

Wolfie-kun: Because Haruhi.

Kyon: Shut up.

Haruhi: Hey, Kyon, Wolfie!

Kyon: (muttering) Here comes trouble. (out loud) Hey Haruhi.

W-kun: Hey Haruhi, so now you're both here, can I ask you something?

Kyon&Haruhi: What?

W-kun: When are you going to get over your stubbornness and go out with each other.

Kyon: Wolfie, you are treading on very VERY thin ice there.

W-kun: Good thing I control ice.

Haruhi: (blushing) Going out with Kyon...

Kyon: Haruhi, you don't mean...

Haruhi: Um... well...

W-kun: (eating popcorn that has appeared out of nowhere) Come on, this is getting interesting at last.

Kyon: I'm going to kill you some day Wolfie.

W-kun: Even though I'm very pro-youXHaruhi?

Kyon: That's why I'm going to kill you.

W-kun: Ah, well... (transforms into wolf) I'm off.

Kyon: Come back here!

W-kun: (running away) Well this is a bit of deja vu, before I go, thanks to my reviewers. Now:

Bis Bald

BW


	7. Pairing Pieces

The Repairing Of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ch6: Pairing Pieces

I hate dreams. Sometimes, you get nice ones, full of everything you could ever want, but then when you wake up, and lose it all, you don't feel as good about the dream. Normally though, you just get the dreams of the terrifying and mentally painful type. For me, the latter group are even worse, as, unfortunately often, they aren't really dreams.

The dream I had on the night after Haruhi came to live with us was certainly a bad one, though I am still confused as to how real it may or may not be. The fact is, I am pretty sure that it was, but I wouldn't swear on it. I found myself in what looked like a closed space, but there were no blue giants wrecking havoc everywhere. Everything was still. As I looked around, I recognised where I was: I was just outside my own house, standing on the pavement. I also noticed that, while the giants weren't there at the moment, they evidently had been: buildings all around me were smashed to pieces. But oddly enough, my own house was in one piece, untouched.

I saw somebody else standing a little way away from me, facing the other direction: Haruhi. I ran up to her, "Haruhi, are you okay?"

She turned towards me, and I stopped about a yard from her. When I looked at her eyes, the normally bright amber orbs were dull. I noticed too that her hair was cut short like normal, sporting the yellow ribbon she always wore. I heard my name come from her mouth, "Ky...on." She blinked, and then stared straight at me again.

Then I saw a flash of blue behind her, as a giant grew from nowhere. Within seconds, it stood at full size. It raised an arm, aiming straight for Haruhi. I grabbed her and prepared to pull her out of the way, but something moved past me in a flash, something far more solid than the giant. It was a man dressed in a black kimono with a white-trim pattern on: a slightly odd choice of dress in this day and age, with a mask on, of a similar type to the one Nagato got during the eternal summer, only this one had an exaggerated human face on it. In his hand he held a katana, which seemed to shine by itself.

The figure was at the giant's foot, and he leaped into the air as the giant swung his arm down. With a slash of his sword he had removed the arm, which then dissolved into nothingness. The wounded giant flailed madly, taking several steps backwards, crushing a building beneath his foot. The man with the katana landed back on his feet, and ran at the giant again, then jumped again.

As I watched, the man sprouted two wings from his back, the right one of the purest white imaginable, while the left of the darkest black. He flew up towards the giant's head, and swung his sword at it. The giant managed to move back from the blow, then circled around him, so that the giant was now between the man and me and Haruhi. The man, or angel, or whatever this guy was, flew straight for the giant's neck, turning the blade of his sword. His speed increased, and he cleanly cut through the giant's neck. The giant dissolved completely.

The man landed behind Haruhi. His wings folded in and disappeared.

"Who are you?" I asked, watching him carefully. He may just have saved us, but you can't blame me for not trusting a masked man with a sword in his hand, especially not when said man does not appear to be human in any respect.

"Why did you save Suzumiya?"

"Answer my question damnit!"

"Are you ready for what you must do?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

The man laughed, "Who am I? I am you." Then everything went white. The white faded to grey, and then to black, and I realised that my eyes were closed. When I opened them, I saw I was in my room. No, I realised, it was not my room, it was the guest room, where Haruhi should be sleeping...

I realised that there was a strange weight on my chest. When I looked for the cause, I saw Haruhi with her head resting on my chest, fortunately, fully clothed, or at least in pyjamas. I heaved a sigh of relief before I realised: I was still in Haruhi's bed, with Haruhi asleep on my chest. If anybody came in and saw our positions...

It had to be at this point that my sister opened the door to the room, "Big sis Haruhi, it's time for breakfast..." she then saw me, and the bed, and Haruhi. Now, my sister may be only a naive middle schooler, but she does have a very rough idea of what she might think of as 'where babies come from.' As such, she was probably working her imagination to the limits, which is quite impressive, considering that her imagination can almost match Haruhi's.

"Huh... Kyon and Haruhi are... are..." I was ready to scream at this point, "Trying to make me into an aunt! Mega-mental-facepalm occurred at this point."

"Sis, that's not what we're doing."

She pouted, then smiled, "Oh, I see, you want it to be a surprise for Mummy and Daddy. Don't worry, I won't tell them." She turned to leave us be, but then said, "Oh, and as I was saying, breakfast's ready." She then skipped off happily.

With that little nuisance out of the way, I turned my mind to working out why on Earth I was in bed with Haruhi. Then I remembered: last night, I had gone into her room to see how she was. When I got there, I found her crying her eyes out again. It seems that being with a family had reminded her again about what she had lost. I gave her a hug, and ended up taking her over to the bed to put her to sleep, but she wouldn't let go of me. Even when she was asleep, she kept a vice-like grip on me. I the end, I must have fallen asleep with her on my chest.

Even now, her grip on me was tight. I thought that I should wake her up for breakfast. I shook her gently and she slowly opened her eyes. When she focused properly and had registered that it was my eyes that she was looking into, she smiled at me, "Kyon... thanks for last night."

I gave a slight indication of a smile in return, "That's okay. Anyway, breakfast's ready, we need to go down." She nodded, and I left the room, going into my own to get changed.

* * *

Sunday was a relatively uneventful day after the odd dream and awakening, apart from my sister's hazardous comments about me and Haruhi. I managed to stop her from saying too much by glaring at her at the appropriate times. The last thing I need is my parents thinking that Haruhi and I are involved that much. Not that we are in anything beyond friends, officially at least. With Haruhi and her powers, I could wake up tomorrow and discover that she and I are a betrothed couple. A scary thought.

Anyway, the point is that very little of note happened on Sunday. Monday quickly snuck up on us without us really noticing. I opened my eyes on Monday morning and groaned. Before anything else, I checked that I was in my own bed, and Haruhi was not. Having satisfied myself that this was not the case, I looked over at my clock. It was, unfortunately, time for me to get up, or else I would be late, or dragged out of bed by my sister. Reluctantly I hauled myself out of bed, and pulled on my uniform.

* * *

The walk to school with Haruhi was different from my normal walks. Among other things, the comments people were making about us were pretty damn annoying, but bearable, as at least some of the people seemed to have heard about what had happened, and why we were walking together. Of course, towards the top of the hill, we had to run into a certain idiot, you know the one I mean:

"Kyon, so the rumours are true?" The idiot shouted, running up to be next to me.

I glared at Taniguchi, while being 99% certain that _he _started the rumours, I know that he won't admit it. Instead, I just played along, "What rumours dare I ask?"

"Oh come on Kyon, you don't have to hide it." It's true isn't it Suzumiya?

Haruhi looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Aw... why are both of you playing dumb?"

Because, unlike you Taniguchi, it does not come naturally.

"Anyway, see you in class," he said before running off. I would have wondered why he was in such a hurry, but by now we were near the school gates, and I saw a certain hyper-active green-haired girl waiting there, who started excitedly talking to Taniguchi as soon as he reached her. Really, what Tsuruya saw in that perverted idiot who I grudgingly call an acquaintance is beyond me.

Haruhi saw them as well, and looked to me, "Is there something between those two?"

"You could say that, I think Miss Tsuruya dragged him away for a date a week or so ago, and they've been together to some degree or other since then."

Haruhi looked back at them and nodded, "I thought so."

I raised an eyebrow, "Were expecting this or something?"

Haruhi turned her gaze back to me, "I just noticed that whenever Tsuruya was near Taniguchi, she always seemed even more energetic than normal."

I can't say that I had noticed that, which is odd, as I usually notice these things before anybody except Nagato, and sometimes Koizumi. That Haruhi would notice something like that seemed odd. Very odd... hang on! I stared back at where Tsuruya and Taniguchi had been.

There was something very odd about this situation. My own words were that Taniguchi had been dragged away on a date by Tsuruya. But I didn't know how I knew that. In fact, I remember that last week Taniguchi had been bemoaning his still being single. I was sure that they had not been dating last week, but here was I saying that they had without a second thought.

This made no sense, and things only got weirder. As Haruhi and I walked the halls, we saw far more couples than normal. In fact, there was almost nobody without a partner, and when we got to our classroom, there was something else weird: all the desks had been moved so that they were in pairs. What was oddest was that nobody was commenting on this, including Haruhi.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice reminded me that the desks had been moved since the start of the year, and that this was normal, but I knew better. I also knew that I needed to talk to Koizumi as fast as possible. Maybe he would have an explaination for whatever was going on.

* * *

I don't remember a time that I was so glad to get to the clubroom. I had wanted to search for Koizumi at lunch, but Haruhi had decided she wanted to eat the lunch my mother had made for her with me, after having had her sitting next to me all morning, as if by some strange coincidence. One thing I have learned from being around Haruhi: never ignore a coincidence.

Now, when I entered what was strictly the literature club's room, I was glad to see that all three other members of the brigade were present, with Haruhi walking in straight after me. Miss Asahina, dressed in her maid outfit cutely smiled at our entry, Koizumi had his standard plastic grin in place, and Nagato looked up from the book she was reading to acknowledge our presence, before blinking and looking back at her book.

Koizumi was the first to speak, "Welcome back Brigade Chief."

Haruhi smiled, "It's good to be back."

I was tempted to stab myself at the overly cliche line, but resisted the urge to get Nagato to make a spear from the table, and sat in my usual place opposite Koizumi, as Haruhi took her place at the computer. Miss Asahina quickly produced a cup of tea for both myself and Haruhi, before Haruhi spoke, "I'm afraid I've got loads of work to catch up on, so if you just want to get on with whatever..."

Koizumi reached behind himself for a board game, Nagato kept reading and Mikuru got out a duster to clean the room a little, while Haruhi pulled out some books from her bag, along with some type of music player. I was so very glad that she had decided to purchase a set of excluder headphones: they meant that she probably wouldn't hear my conversation with Koizumi.

Once she was busy writing, and Koizumi had placed a chess board between us, I started to speak, "Hey, Koizumi, have you noticed anything odd at school lately?"

He caught my drift, "Yeah, a lot of guys seem to have confessing to their crushes. Odd that so many should be accepted so readily."

I smirked while putting the white pieces along my board edge, "Almost like they were blessed by God."

Koizumi nodded, he said in a joking voice "I wouldn't be surprised if God wanted to ask somebody out her-himself," he caught himself.

I glanced over at Haruhi, who appeared to be fully absorbed in her work, and not to have noticed my conversation with Koizumi. I looked back at Koizumi, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"I think that she's trying to set things up so that you're... more in the mood to be romantic," he slightly stressed the word 'she' and I understood: saying 'Haruhi' out loud was the best way to draw the girl's attention.

"So that's why all the seats are in pairs?"

"Yes, she wants to promote your closeness to each other. As such, she's shifted reality to encourage relationship between you."

I mentally cursed, then I remembered something, "Koizumi, on Saturday night, more like Sunday morning really, was there a closed space near my house?"

Koizumi looked at me oddly, "No, there was nothing."

"Uh...um" Miss Asahina had evidently overheard something of what we had been saying, and had something to say. "On Sunday morning, at 7:34 there was a minor time-quake, which lasted for seven minutes before automatically stabilising."

I stared at her, seven minutes sounded just about right for the time of that dream. If what she was saying was right though, then I had traveled in time. That would explain why Koizumi didn't notice anything. But it still made little sense: how could I have traveled in time? And more importantly why?

* * *

Kyon: Why the hell is everything you write so confusing?

Wolfie-kun: It'll make sense in the end, trust me.

Kyon: That doesn't answer my question.

W-kun: If you really want to know, it's so that I can work out what the hell is going on, while still explaining the last few chapters. When I write, I improvise. Now on to more important matters: how's it going with Haruhi?

Kyon: *lightly blushing* It's going fine.

W-kun: Hahahahahaha... ahargh... *coughing fit ensues*

Kyon: What the hell is so funny?

W-kun: The fact that you're so embarrassed about dating her.

Kyon: Who said I was embarrassed?

W-kun: I like how you don't deny the 'dating' part.

Kyon: God! Shut up Wolfie.

W-kun: Hey, use the honorific and be polite!

Kyon: I don't in your story!

W-kun: Yeah, but that's because I watched the first series dubbed, and the second is nowhere near as good, so I have them refer to each other using full normal English. Anyways, to my readers, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please reviews, it's what keeps me writing, in spite of my sudden mass writer's block which is affecting all my stories. I will persevere however.

Bis Bald

BW


	8. Cracks

The Repairing Of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ch7: Cracks

I would like to say that nothing unusual happened for a while after that. It would be true, if that particular 'while' were about 5 minutes. By the time we were home, Haruhi was already at the point of walking just a little too close. People would get the wrong impression if I weren't careful. At the time I thought that it was probably just me being paranoid, and that she wasn't acting that oddly. Note the past tense. By the time we had actually reached my house she was virtually pushed right up against me, and no we don't have a narrow pavement.

Things continued in a similar vein of oddity for the next couple of days, with both Tuesday and Wednesday passing rather uncomfortably amid many couples acting in a way which can only be called 'lovey-dovey' as much as I despise the term, and with Taniguchi on my case about my relationship with Haruhi just like normal, which is just brilliant: the one thing that I want to change stays the same while everything around me goes mad. Not that 'normal' isn't mad anyway around Haruhi, but you know what I mean.

So the point of what I am trying to tell you? Basically, everything continued unchanged until Wednesday evening, apart from the one time on Tuesday that Haruhi confessed to me again after school, and, thanks to my indecisiveness, reset time shortly thereafter. 'What happened when she confessed to me? you may ask, but if so, then go away and leave me to hide in a corner. 'What happened on Wednesday?' you may also ask, well I had that 'dream' again.

Things started off just the same. Me in front of my house, everything around it destroyed, and Haruhi standing not too far from me. At first I didn't notice the similarities to the last time, but when I had run gone up to Haruhi and she looked round at me with the same blank stare as the last time I realised what was going on. I still jumped slightly when the giant appeared behind Haruhi, and tried to move her away from it, but then the guy in the kimono appeared as before and dealt with it.

When he landed, I stayed silent until he spoke, "Why did you save Suzumiya?"

"Well I didn't want her crushed by the giant."

"Are you ready for what you must do?"

"What do I have to do?"

He laughed. "Who am I? I am you." Then as before, everything went white.

When I woke up, I was back in my own bed. Yes this time it really was my own bed, not Haruhi's, and Haruhi was nowhere in sight, thank goodness. I looked at my alarm clock: 5:26, more than an hour and a half before I needed to be up.

I lay back down and pondered what was going on. Now I've read enough books and watched enough weird psychological on TV to know that recurring dreams usually aren't a good thing. Heck, I feel like I'm in one of those weird programs sometimes. The first thing that I was wondering was whether or not there had been another time quake while I was 'dreaming.' I would have to ask Miss Asahina about that at my first opportunity.

I didn't realise that I had fallen asleep again until I felt somebody shaking me awake, "Kyon, it's time to get up. Come on." It was surprisingly gentle when compared to my sister's normal method for waking me. When I opened my eyes I saw Haruhi looking down at me. "Kyon, if you don't hurry we'll be late!"

I sighed, annoyed but accepting that I did in fact need to get up. I managed, somehow, to get changed (once Haruhi had left) and get down the stairs, all the while looking not dissimilar to a zombie. I dropped myself in a chair in front of my breakfast and ate it without even really registering what it actually was. Haruhi had already finished hers when I came in, and was now standing tapping her foot. It seems that a few of her more irritating habits still pertain even if she has changed.

I finished my breakfast and stood, by now feeling a little less like the waking dead, and Haruhi pulled me to get my shoes on and still telling me to hurry up. I want to tell her that it's not my fault that I had a bad night, but I can't without her asking questions. So I silently do as I'm told, before she rushes me to school.

It was only when we arrived at school and she lets go that I realise that she was holding my hand the whole way, not whatever article of clothing she managed to grab on to. I don't know why I noticed, or indeed why I blushed when I did notice, but I did.

We sat through a fairly normal day (if you exclude the fact that Haruhi was sitting next to me, and fell asleep on my shoulder halfway through the second lesson, and the teacher of course didn't notice) and eventually the day ended. Haruhi jumped from her seat as the final bell rang, and skipped out of the classroom, clearly in a good mood.

I slowly trudged after her, in no particular hurry to get to the clubroom, although I did need to talk to Miss Asahina about the time quakes and dreams and all that sort of rubbish that my life is full of.

When I arrived, everyone else was already there. Nagato was sitting reading, although she did glance up for a moment when I entered, Koizumi was setting up a board game, draughts today, and Miss Asahina was brewing the tea. Haruhi was at the computer desk, headphones in, still trying to catch up on her homework.

I sat opposite Itsuki, and Miss Asahina put a cup of tea in front of me. She whispered in my ear as she put it down, "It happened again last night didn't it?"

I nodded, "Do you have any idea where, or when, it's taking me?"

"Well, _classified _is looking into the _classified _that could tell us _classified_. But even when we find out, I'm afraid that because _classified_, that information is _classified_."

Well thank you for clearing that up for me Miss Asahina. This all makes things a lot clearer, really it does. It makes it clear that the time travellers are currently almost as clueless as I am about this. Let's see about the espers...

"I'm afraid we haven't found anything else out," Koizumi said.

Well that's really helpful as well. So does anybody have any clue about what's going on? I looked at Nagato, who looked up and shook her head, before returning to her book.

At this point I was incapable of thinking anything beyond 'shit.' I mean, if one of the groups doesn't know what's going on, fair enough. If two don't then it's clear that it's the third's speciality. When all three had no idea, I was terrified.

I tried to contain my pure terror, and spoke quietly to Koizumi, "So, moving on, how much more of the world changing will her body likely be able to take?"

"Before she shows any ill-effects, not long. Before it get's serious, you've got maybe a month." Koizumi said this, all with that damn smile still plastered on his face.

"What happens when it get's serious?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Koizumi's grin disappeared, and I knew then that I really wouldn't like what he was about to say. "Best case, she falls seriously ill, and then manages to restore the world to something close to normal, but that's unlikely. Worst case, she dies and takes the world with her."

When he said 'seriously ill' I felt horrified, but my mood when he had finished was beyond 'horrorfied' didn't really cover it. "S-so... I have a month before..." Koizumi nodded, for once a frown forming on his face.

What he had told me hurt, not because the world might end, but because Haruhi might... no I couldn't think of that. But it did hurt, merely thinking it made me feel physical pain. I looked over at the oblivious girl at the computer, doing her homework, as casual as ever, not knowing what might happen at any time. I bit my lip, worry begining to rise within me. I knew it should hurt that I might lose her, but when the whole world was at risk why was it that the only part I really wanted to save was Haruhi?

* * *

Haruhi and I were walking home, and I was still lost in my thoughts, hoping beyond hope that Haruhi would be okay and that everything would sort itself out. Haruhi must have noticed, and she asked "Are you okay Kyon."

I put on a smile, "Yeah I'm fine thanks, just thinking."

"That's a lie," Haruhi stopped walking, "Don't put on a fake grin like Koizumi does all the time and tell me your fine when you clearly aren't Kyon." She didn't sound angry, just sad. "If there's a reason that you can't tell me, just say that you can't, but don't lie to me Kyon, please."

Her pleading got to me, and I put an arm around her. She grabbed a hold on me and pulled me closer. "Kyon, I understand if there are things you can't tell me, but don't lie if you are worried. If you're sad I want to know so that I can cheer you up, like you did for me." She looked up at me, with tear filled eyes, "You know I worry about you Kyon."

I was surprised by this very sudden outburst, but when I looked into those tear-filled eyes, I felt nothing but anger, at myself, for making her cry. "Sorry Haruhi, I just..." I couldn't find words to finish. I lost my will to speak when I looked into those teary eyes. I don't know what was causing it, but I was leaning closer to her, and she was leaning towards me too.

Then she collapsed.

It took me about 10 seconds to realize what had happened. At first I tried to shake her awake, now in a sudden state of my own. Then I called to her, "Haruhi! Haruhi!"

She wouldn't stir from her her sudden unconsciousness as much as I tried to wake her. I was affraid, I'll admit that. Having a close friend pass out in your arms is not something you want to happen.

She still wouldn't wake and I just kept calling to her, "Haruhi! HARUHI!"

* * *

W-kun: Not much to say here, except Haruhi's getting slowly more and more OC, but that's meant to happen, so... yeah.

Kyon: HARUHI!

Haruhi: Yes?

Kyon: Phew, you're okay.

Haruhi: Why wouldn't I be?

Kyon: Never mind.

W-kun: So Haruhi how was your last date with Kyon?

Haruhi: Oh it was gre-

Kyon: Haruhi what are you saying? I told you not to...

W-kun: I knew you two were dating! Got you Kyon, admit it.

Kyon: Well you seem very friendly with that green-haired girl.

W-kun: You mean Shana? She's just my creation, I can make her do anything I want: Shana!

Shana: Yes!

W-kun: Dance!

Shana: Yes! (A random pole appears and she dances with it.)

W-kun: NOT THAT SORT OF DANCE!

Shana: Sorry.

W-kun: (With Haruhi and Kyon sniggering in the background) Alright, good we've got that sorted out. Now, Shana, give them the messages while I kill Kyon.

Shana: (Nodding and taking out a piece of paper, which she reads out.) Wolfie-sama doesn't own anything apart from me. He gives his thanks to reviewers and asks those that haven't reviewed yet to please do so. He would like me to that... (Turns to W-kun) I can't read this!

W-kun: (While strangling Kyon) Say it!

Shana: (Gulping) He would also like to say that... (Very fast) I'm wearing green and white striped panties today!

Kyon: (Though a sore throat) Are you a perv or something?

W-kun: Perhaps, anyway, later guys:

Bis Bald

BW


	9. Glue

The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ch8: Glue

The situation I was in seemed very familiar. I was sat by Haruhi's bed in hospital, watching the girl sleep. The doctors had run scans, and said it was something to do with an injury during the car accident. But I knew better. The other SOS brigade members had come to see Haruhi, and each had said something slightly different:

"A release of her powers," Itsuki had called it.

"A huge time quake," Miss Asahina had said.

"A violent explosion of data," Nagato had told me.

What they all agreed on though, was that Haruhi had inflicted this new illness on herself, unintentionally, by trying to alter reality and herself too much. As Itsuki put it "With that much power being used, it's surprising that the backlash was as mild as it was." If he calls this mild, then I need to stop Haruhi from changing all the time, and soon, or else... I don't need to finish that sentence do I?

The others had all gone home, but I couldn't leave her alone. Visiting hours were almost up, but I didn't want to leave, not until she was awake at least. I noticed movement in her face, and saw that it was her lips, I tried to catch what she was muttering. The only thing I caught was "Kyon," and then she stopped speaking. But her lips formed a smile. Some of her hair was in her eyes, so I lightly brushed it out the way, then as my fingers lightly touched her face, I heard her mutter, "Love... Kyon."

She was dreaming of confessing to me... I'm not sure whether to be worried or touched. I took my hand away and just sat watching for a little longer, before she suddenly opened her eyes, and was alert in a matter of seconds, "Kyon, wh-where am I?"

I was surprised, but recovered from it quickly, "You're in hospital, you collapsed. The doctors think you weren't fully recovered from the accident. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I think."

I was, unsurprisingly, relieved.

* * *

It was some time later that I returned home. Haruhi had to stay in hospital at least one night, and probably wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. When I got in, I went straight up to my room. I had called earlier to let my parents know what had happened, so my mother only briefly looked round when I passed her in the hall.

I got into my room and more or less fell on the bed. I was pretty tired, after worrying about Haruhi for however many hours. After lying there for a few minutes, I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

_"Kyon,"_ Mikuru's voice came out of the phone, sounding very nervous, _"How's Miss Suzumiya?"_

"Miss Asahina, she's fine, though she has to stay at the hospital tonight."

_"Thank goodness she's okay... um... Kyon, there's something I need to talk to you about. Could you come meet me at the park."_

I immediately knew that this would be something vitally important. It always was when it had something to do with that park. "Of course, I'l be there in ten minutes."

* * *

I was there within ten minutes, and found Miss Asahina sat on the same bench as always, waiting for me. I sat down next to her, "So what's up?" I asked.

"Kyon, there's something big. You remember what happened at the end of last summer?"

"You mean, the endless repetition?"

"Yeah, well remember what first made us suspect it?"

"You couldn't get in contact with the future could you?"

"Well... it's happened again, only this time it's worse," Miss Asahina gulped before continuing, "I can't travel in time at all, or communicate with any other time plain."

Okay... I take it that that means that we're in a bad situation. Not that I didn't already know that, but...

"This could only happen in two ways, first if the future cut off the _classified information_ at _classified information_ or if we were on an alternative time-line, and it wasn't going to ever exist at all."

"In plain Japanese..."

"We're in a time that hadn't happened in my time, it's a branch off from the time-line I knew. This branch could end at any time, and with it the world we're in now."

"Is there a way to stop it?" I asked, now worried.

"I don't know."

"How long until the end?"

"I don't know."

There was only one word going through my head at that point. It was one syllable, four letters, and began with an 'F.' Yes, that one.

"But, if this version of the world ends, surely we'll just going to go back to the correct time-line?" I asked hopefully.

"No, because at the moment, Suzumiya is in this world, so when this world ends..."

Let me guess, God (or Haruhi) didn't want things to be as easy as 'sit back and wait, then we'll be fine.

"So what you're saying, is that I have a short time in which to save the world, or else we all die, right?"

"Yes."

I was surprisingly calm, I mean, this is only about the eighth time I've been called on to save the world. This time, the main problem was that nobody knew how I could save the world. At least the other times I'd been given hints like 'Sleeping Beauty' or whatever it was. This time, I had sod all to go on.

F*** my life.

* * *

The next day at school was a complete waste of time. Haruhi was of course still in the hospital, so the was no brigade meeting, and I went home, thinking the only good thing was that it was a Friday.

Then as I walked home, it hit me. It had been less than a week since Haruhi got out of hospital the first time, and loads had happened since then. To be honest, I was surprised the world hadn't blown up yet. Tomorrow it would be exactly one week since Haruhi told me she loved me.

'She loves me,' for some reason, those words just wouldn't go away. They floated around in my head, refusing to leave. I sighed as I reached my house. I went in, and heard a voice, Haruhi's voice. She must have been let out of hospital. I went through to the living room, and saw her sitting beside my mother on the sofa, assuring my mother that she felt quite alright now.

When I came in, Haruhi looked up quickly and smiled, "Hi Kyon."

I returned the smile, "Hey there, you okay now?"

"Yeah, I was let out after lunch, but the doctors told me to take it easy for a few days."

The conversation degenerated to random chatter after that, but throughout, there was a thought running through my mind. This girl that I was chatting to, would quite possibly destroy the world because she wanted me to love her.

It wasn't a pleasant thought.

* * *

W-kun: Sorry this took so long, and it's short.

Kyon: You just fail Wolfie.

W-kun: *Writes in paper-pad, creating a massive hole underneath Kyon.*

Kyon: Aaaaa...

Haruih: That wasn't very nice Wolfie.

W-kun: *Still writing furiously* Hang on...

*Hole appears in ceiling, Kyon falls right next to Haruhi*

Kyon: aaaAAH!

Haruhi: Kyon, are you alright?

Kyon: I think so.

W-kun: Now don't upset me again, or I might not make the hole have another end.

Kyon: You're a complete bastard you know.

W-kun: Of course, now...

Bis Bald

BW


	10. Breaking Apart

The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ch9: Breaking Apart...

When I opened my eyes from sleep on Saturday morning, I was immediately aware of a presence in my room. Haruhi was sat at the foot of my bed, watching me. When she saw I was awake, she smiled at me, then silently stood and came over to the head of the bed.

"Morning Kyon."

"Morning... what are you doing in here this early Haruhi?"

"I wanted... no... I need to talk to you," Haruhi said, looking away from me. "Could we go out somewhere... just to the park or something?"

"Sure," I said, knowing that refusing Haruhi was never a good idea. Especially as she was now.

"Okay... I'll wait outside."

* * *

We had walked to the park, and we were sat on _that_ bench again. Haruhi hadn't started talking yet, so I took a moment to take in everything around us. It was cold, with a light wind, in great contrast to the last time we had been there, and I could only see this as a bad sign. There weren't many people around either, not surprising given the time in the morning.

"Kyon... what's the most important thing in the world to you?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"What is the one thing in the world that matters to you the most?"

I thought. It was a tough question, no doubt about it. I thought through everything and everyone I had. I drew a blank. "I dunno. That's a tricky question Haruhi."

"I think I know my answer... but..." she looked downcast all of a sudden.

"Haruhi?"

"N-no, never mind..."

"If you have something to say, then say it. If you leave it unsaid, it will never come to light, and you'll keep it inside yourself forever," I don't know where these words were coming from anymore, I just said them.

"K-Kyon... then I'll tell you. It's about a boy..." she flushed red, and I nodded, signalling for her to continue. "He's... plain... perverted... hopeless... and not an alien, time traveler or esper... but he's kind, he's gentle with people, he cares about people and he looks out for everybody, including me. And most of all... I love him."

She turned to look at me, and in her eyes I saw _it_. I'd never noticed _it_ before, but there _it_ was: love. Pure, simple love. Seeing those eyes, and hearing the words she spoke next sent my mind crazy.

"He is you Kyon. I love you..."

I reached out for her, putting my arms around her to pull her close, realising what had been right in front of me. Yeah, I can be pretty slow at times. But when my hand touched her skin, it felt frigid.

She smiled, a pained smile, "I'm glad... that I could tell you at last..."

She fell towards me, and I hugged her tightly, feeling just how cold she was. "Haruhi? What's wrong?"

"My body... is dying..." Haruhi shivered in my arms, "I can see everything now... all about Itsuki, Mikuru and Yuki. And about me. I know about everything... it's all so clear now... why didn't I see it before... but even if I am some goddess or whatever... I can't stop this. I'm just glad I could tell you before the end...Kyon... I love you more than the whole world..." Haruhi smiled, then closed her eyes.

She stopped shivering, her slow breathing stopped, and what little warmth remained in her faded away. I clutched her body to me, and tears flowed down my cheeks. I held only a corpse... the dead Haruhi to keep me company as the world ended.

* * *

Many people have imagined the different ways the world might end. Many are violent and bloody. Some involve everything collapsing in on itself. But I don't think anyone could have imagined what the end of the world was really like. I found myself in a huge expanse of blue, and all around me, white 1s and 0s flew in chains, everywhere I looked. All of the chains were moving steadily upwards. I followed one chain with my eyes, as it reached up to the sky. Not that there really was a sky, just an area of blue. I looked down, and found I wasn't standing on anything. But there was something coming up towards me. It was then that I realised, the numbers weren't going up, I was falling down.

When I was about to hit the ground, I slowed suddenly, and came to a gentle halt. Looking around, I realised that I was in a perfect copy of my street, just outside my house. Perfect, apart from the countless blue giants standing. They were all perfectly still though.

Now, as you may have guessed, I was slightly confused. First, I was wondering how I got here. Second, I wanted to know where 'here' was. Third, I wanted to find out how the hell I could get out of here, and back to reality, preferably having saved Haruhi from death along the way.

Looking around, I saw a figure: Haruhi. I ran over to her. "Haruhi!"

She turned to face me, with blank eyes. "Ky...on."

Then a glow surrounded her, a light blue aura, and she rose slowly into the sky. As she did so, the giants around us came to life. In the sky, her arms outstretched and the aura formed a sphere around her. The giants began their rampage, destroying all the houses around us.

The aura swirled around Haruhi, and her hair, which had been long mere moments ago, began to dissolve suddenly, disappearing into a dark blue haze. The darker blue started surrounding her whole body. She was about to tear herself apart.

"Haruhi!" I shouted up to her. She looked down at me, staring at me. Then part of her aura extended down towards me. The end twisted around, then formed a hand, reaching out to me, just in front of me.

_"Take the hand."_ I don't know who or what spoke, but right then I didn't care, and I grabbed the hand.

Have you ever had an electric shock? For your sake I hope not, they are rather unpleasant. But if you have, then imagine that feeling, times ten, throughout your whole body. That's roughly what I felt when I grasped the hand. But as the shock coursed through my body, I felt somehow invigorated.

When the shock died down, I saw that the dark blue around Haruhi had disappeared, as had most of her aura.

_"You have 15 minutes. In that time, your will have all the powers of Haruhi Suzumiya. Now, use them to do what you must."_ It was the same voice as had instructed me before. Now that I heard it again, it seemed very familiar. But now wasn't the time for that.

I held my hand out in front of me, and willed a katana into existence. I gripped it tightly, and out of my back grew two wings, one white, the other black. I flapped them, and rose into the sky.

So much for being the normal guy in the group.

As the giants, having destroyed all the other buildings, came towards my house, I swooped towards the first of them, slicing clean through it in one slash. Then from my sword-blade came an energy pulse, which swept through a dozen more of the giants.

I flew to destroy the others, cutting each and every one down. This had to be the coolest thing I'd ever done. When the last fell apart, I landed by the ground where Haruhi had slowly sunk down to.

I stepped towards her, "Haruhi!"

Her hair having shortened, she looked just like she always had. As I approached, I saw her eyes were still blank. Just then, a new giant materialised behind her. I ran to her and grabbed her, flying away as the giant swung at her.

Then a flash of steel cut the monster's arm off, and I recognised everything, the place, the situation and the voice that had talked to me.

They were all a part of my dream.

* * *

Wolfie-kun: Don't worry, Ch10, the final chapter, is here now as well, so please continue straight on...

Bis Bald

BW


	11. and Repairing

The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ch10: ...and Repairing

When I landed, with Haruhi still in my arms, I looked at the man who had himself just landed in front of me, staring at me through his mask. Then he spoke "Why did you save Suzumiya?"

"Because she's important to me. Because I want to be with her forever."

"Are you ready for what you must do?" His voice was irritating me again. I knew it from somewhere, other than just my dreams, and his wings...

"I'm ready, but one last thing before I go, who are you."

He laughed, then looked at me, "Who am I? I am you."

Then the penny dropped, the voice, though aged somewhat, was mine, and the wings on his back were the same as the ones on mine.

"I am your future, when you and Suzumiya pass away, you will become me, and Suzumiya will become God. As her guardian angel, you must protect her until then, staying close to her always, as her chosen one. Then one day you will do as I did, sending dreams to your past, giving clues to guide your way, and coming here to say what I am saying now. Until then, Haruhi-bless. And farewell."

I nodded, "Goodbye, myself." I then went and put my arms around Haruhi, "I still have enough power to take us back. Will you come back with me Haruhi?"

"Ky...on... I love you..." that was all the responce I needed. I hugged her to me, and using the last of the power I had borrowed, I returned us, to where we belonged.

* * *

It took me a few moments to re-orientate myself after transporting myself and Haruhi. When I looked around, I realised I was in Haruhi's house, standing with my back to her bedroom door. We were back where this crazy mess all began, the day that Haruhi was released from hospital, the day that she broke down when passing her parents' room, the day she first confessed to me...

First, I tried to will my wings back into existence, and to my surprise, they appeared, as did my katana. Yet all of Haruhi's powers had returned to her. I must have re-knitted my body more permanently than I thought. I willed them away again, and looked around again. Then my eyes fell on it.

That door, slightly ajar, once again inviting my entrance. I went in, and found that room again, the one with all the boxes of bits and pieces that Haruhi had hidden there. I went to the box that I remembered contained her diary. I took it out, and skimmed through again. I found the pages with us kissing in closed space, and others of us hugging and holding hands again. Then the picture of us almost kissing, and what it said.

'I might as well admit how I feel, I love Kyon.' Where once confusion had resided in my heart from reading that, now only joy did.

_"Strange isn't it?"_

_I turned to see the speaker. Haruhi stood at the door. I hadn't heard her come in, and stood there frozen. She took my silence as a sign to continue, "It's strange that after I spent my life trying to find the strange and unusual, I ended up wanting the most normal thing in the world." She walked towards me slowly, "It was shortly after I wrote that, that I packed all my things about the unique and unusual into these boxes and hid them, so that if you ever came here then you'd see me as more normal, more your type of girl. That's all I ever wanted to be, I realised that. I wanted to be your girl."_

_I was still amazed. Haruhi was actually in love with me. I half expected her to suddenly start laughing and tell me it was all a joke. But neither of us laughed. She just started to speak again, "So Kyon, maybe I should tell you properly. I love you."_

_"Haruhi..."_

_"Yes Kyon?" She looked hopeful, she was pleading every god, other than herself, that I would love her._

_"Haruhi, I don't know how I feel. I'm sorry but..."_

_I didn't finish, as Haruhi's face fell. She looked down, "Of course... how could you like me?" she started to cry for the second time that day._

_"Haruhi..."_

That's how it had gone last time, that's how things had turned to madness.

But this time, when she came up to me, and spoke the words "Kyon, I love you," I threw my arms arond her and pulled her close.

"Haruhi... I didn't realise until very recently but... I love you too."

"Kyon? Really?"

"Yeah... I love you Haruhi," and so saying, I kissed her.

It was then that I remembered the promise I had made, it felt like years ago, but it had been less than a month ago, even including the week of the alternate universe. It was when Haruhi had been in hospital, just after the accident.

I had promised to make the broken Haruhi who lay in that hospital bed, to make the broken Haruhi that cried for her parents and to make the broken Haruhi that I had always loved without realising it whole again. I don't know if she's fully whole again yet, but I think I can say that she's a long way there.

As we broke off the kiss, she stepped away a little, "Kyon... am I dreaming?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because this is too wonderful, after everything that's happened it seems too good to be true."

"It is true Haruhi, and I'll love you forever."

"Forever's a long time... are you sure?"

"Aren't you?"

She smiled at me, "Good point." Then she stepped closer, and our lips pressed together again. We would end up in her bedroom, doing something that I hadn't expected when we had left the hospital, a week ago by my time, but which I was overjoyed to do.

Yeah, that's right, I deflowered a goddess. Not something everyone can boast of. After that day, life was better than I think it had ever been, and there was one comfort I had: according to the other me, Haruhi and I would be together for eternity, and of that, I was glad.

I had eternity to repair the broken Haruhi, but it didn't take that long. It took eight years from that first day that we confessed our love to each other, when she held our first child, and the final pieces of her heart were back in place.

* * *

_The Repairing of Haruhi Suzumiya: Fin_

Wolfie-kun: Wow, that's it. Another fic complete.

Kyon: Haruhi and I have a baby?

W-kun: Yeah, eventually, but you'll have to wait for about eight years.

Kyon: That's a long wait.

Haruhi: A wait for what?

Kyon: Oh nothing.

Shana: Wolfie-sama, do you want me to give the final messages?

W-kun: Sure go ahead.

Shana: (Reading from a sheet) Wolfie-sama would like to thank all his readers and especially those who reviewed, and ask them to look out for his next, one-shot Haruhi Suzumiya work coming up soon, which is in the works and currently over 5000 words long.

Kyon: *Cough* Blatant self-advertising *Cough*

Shana: Wolfie-sama also hopes you've all enjoyed this, and as a final comment would like to say that... (To Wolfie) Why do I have to say this?

W-kun: Come on.

Shana: Okay. (To readers) As a final comment would like to say that I'm a hot green-haired chick, who should be (long censoring tone).

W-kun: Damn the restrictions of T-ratings. But I'm not raising the rating just for one outburst, so it's censorship instead. Now, until next time.

Auf Wiedersehen

BW


End file.
